Ally and the stuffies
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally get to see a special place...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally and the stuffies**

**Ally Dawson is 17 years old and now she's in her bedroom, reading a book.**

Suddenly there's a big flash of bright multi-colored light in front of her and a magic rift in time and space open.

On the other side is a nice green valley. Clearly it's a beautiful summer-day in that other world.

She doesn't know for sure if it's safe, but Ally decide that she wanna visit the other world.

With her handbag in her left hand, Ally step through the rift into the other world.

A few seconds after Ally enter the other world, the rift close itself.

Ally look out across the beautiful green valley. There's beautiful flowers in every color you can imagine, green perfect trees, a clear lake and also some small houses here and there.

Ally wonder who can live in those houses, cause they are too small for humans.

Suddenly she see something that is very familiar, but at the same time something she'd never think she would get to see like this.

In the little lake a stuffed dolphin jump up and down in the water with a smile on his face. It's Dougie, the Dolphin.

Now Ally look towards a small red house about 50 feet to the right of the lake. The door opens and Bobby, the Bear step out with a pink paper-bag in his hand.

Bobby, the Bear pull out a yellow piece of candy from the bag and eat it.

Next a giddy laugh can be heard. Ally look behind her. Larry, the Laughing Lizard stand there, looking at the girl who owns him.

"Hi, Ally! Welcome to Stuffie Valley, the best region of Stuffie World and the home of all your favorite stuffies. I'm happy that you're here." says Larry.

"Hi, Larry!" says Ally. "Wait...uh, you are Larry, the Laughing Lizard, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Larry is me name and I'm fun in the game." says Larry and start to laugh his typical giddy laugh again.

Ally smile at how fun and cute Larry is.

"So, Larry...did you say that all of my favorite stuffies live here?" says Ally.

"Totally! We're all spread out across Stuffie Valley. Over there you can see Bobby, the Bear's little house and Dougie and his girlie friend Donna live in the lake. Over on the other side of that little forest-part is Connie, the Crazy Cow's home and to the left of the trees right there we have my house, all green of course." says Larry.

"Wow! This place is very sweet and so adorable." says Ally with a smile.

"It really is." says Larry.

Ally pick up Larry and hug him.

"Yay! Ally love me!" says Larry.

"Of course. I love all of my soft stuffies." says Ally.

"Put me down, please. I'm gonna go and get something to eat." says Larry.

Ally put the cute alive stuffie back down on the grass and says "What do you stuffies eat...?"

"Candy!" says Larry.

"And what else?" says Ally.

"Nothing more. Only candy. Very totally super-mega yummy candy." says Larry before he smile at Ally and run away, laughing out loud in a happy way.

Ally goes down to Dougie's lake.

"Hi, Dougie!" says Ally.

"Ally D, is it you? Yay!" says Dougie as he swim to the edge of the lake and put up his head above the water.

"It's me." says Ally. "Happy to se me?"

"Totally happy." says Dougie with a big smile.

"I'm happy to see you too. Cute that you and your little stuffed friends are alive here, but are still stuffies at the same time. You're alive as stuffies." says Ally.

"Exactly! We are all alive, but if you touch us we're still soft and warm, cause we don't stop being stuffies just because we are alive." says Dougie.

"Okay, but it seems like you're water-safe though." says Ally as she giggle a bit.

"Yes I am. Unlike in the normal world, here in Stuffie World all aquatic stuffies can live in the water and on land too. The awesome magic of Stuffie World make that possible. It's so cool." says Dougie.

"Want a hug from your Ally?" says Ally.

"Yeah!" says Dougie.

Ally gently grab her favorite stuffie and give him a tight soft hug.

Dougie hasn't been this happy in a rather long time.

He feel like the most lucky little stuffed animal ever now that he can get a hug from Ally and be alive to enjoy it.

"Dougie, you are my favorite stuffie of all times." says Ally.

"Even though I actually belong to Austin now?" says Dougie.

"Yes, of course. Dougie, the Dolphin...you'll always be my favorite stuffie. Remember that Ally D love you." says Ally as she slowly put Dougie back into his lake.

"Hi there!" says a pink stuffed dolphin as she put up her head above the water right next to Dougie.

"Hi, Donna, the Dolphin!" says Ally. "It's me...it's Ally."

"I know who you are, Ally. Me is very happy to see you here in Stuffie World where stuffed animals are alive." says Donna.

Ally goes down on her knees and give Donna a small kiss on the head.

"Awwwww, yes! Sweet love of Ally make stuffies super-happy any time and any day." says Donna.

"Oh, if so you need one too." says Ally as she give Dougie a kiss on the head as well.

"Awwww, yes! Ally is so nice to us." says Dougie.

"I like how all you stuffies act so cute and childish." says Ally.

"Stuffies have the spirit of kids so we are kinda like little kids." says Dougie.

"Awww! That's cute and nice." says Ally.

In a small flash of pink light a small white plastic bowl with candy in it appear next to Ally.

"Yay! Candy!" says Dougie and Donna.

"Oh, you want some?" says Ally as she give the two dolphin-stuffies some soft fruit-candy.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Donna.

"Okay guys...I'm gonna go look for Bobby, the Bear." says Ally.

"If so, look by the Cave of Fun. He always hang out there on weekends." says Dougie. "It's over there."

Ally head away in the direction that Dougie point to.

Soon Ally finds a large cave. Outside is a wooden sign that says in big letters: "Cave of Fun. Everyone ( not evil stuffies ) are welcome to enter."

Ally enter the cave and is surprised when she see that it's not dark in there like she thought it would be. Magic light make it nice and bright in there.

The walls of the cave are painted with full-color pictures of fun cool moments from the life of Ally's stuffies.

Ally walk further into the cave and soon she finds Bobby, the Bear who sit on a soft blue blanket, playing chess with another stuffie, a white kitty-stuffie.

"Hi there!" says Ally.

"Hi, Ally! Are you in Stuffie World today? Fun." says Bobby, the Bear.

"Yes, I'm here." says Ally.

"Me and Gracie are playin' chess...and I'm gonna win." says Bobby.

"No, I'm gonna win." says the kitty-stuffie that's named Gracie.

Gracie is a less known member of Ally's big collection of stuffies, but Ally still love her. Ally love every single one of her stuffies.

Ally sit down next to Bobby and Gracie and watch while the two stuffies play chess.

Ten minutes later, Bobby is the winner.

Gracie walk over to a pile of soft pillows and fall asleep on it.

Ally play a game of chess against Bobby.

"I'll go easy on you." says Ally.

"Don't do that. Me wanna play for real." says Bobby.

"Awww, that's cute. Okay...for real." says Ally.

45 minutes later, Bobby is once again the winner. Ally just smile though, cause it was so fun.

Ally eat a little candy before she leave the cave and goes back to Dougie.

"Dougie, how do I get home? The rift I arrived through is gone." says Ally.

"I can help you with that." says Dougie as he make a swift move with his right fin and says "Open a rift to bring Ally D back home."

A rift appear.

"Have a fun day!" says Ally to Dougie.

Ally step through the rift and return to her bedroom.

Unfortunately Ally fall asleep on her bed and two hours later when she wake up she no longer remember that there is something known as Stuffie World and that she was there. It was still a very nice and fun day for Ally in Stuffie World.

**The End.**


End file.
